Vague Money Games
by sebastianathefirst
Summary: When Rebecca and Kaiba begin dating, Shizuka can only watch them from afar. However, there is something Seto has to know about his new girlfriend...or it'll cost him bad. Based on One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne.


Vague Money Games

**Opening Remarks:** …Wow, I'm actually writing a prodigyshipper (Kaiba x Rebecca)…I'm crazy. This is simply the result of eating chocolate and scanning through Avril Lavigne songs at the same time. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Given a time, Shizuka and her friends observe Seto Kaiba, and his new girlfriend, Rebecca Hopkins, in hopes of finding out if the smart little girl could _break_ the CEO of the lead gaming company.

Based on _One of Those Girls_ by Avril Lavigne...

**Vague Money Games**

Supposedly, that day marked Shizuka's sixteenth birthday. Jounouchi and his friends decided to treat her out; the least he could do, he said.

"_Bon appétit!_" Honda cheered before digging into the food. Jounouchi and Yuugi follow, but Anzu and Shizuka didn't even bother to touch their food.

Jounouchi was the first to notice. "Shizuka…don't you wanna eat? It's your birthday, after all." No response; they both seemed to be staring at something. "Shizuka…?" her brother waved a hand over face, and she snapped out.

"What is it, big brother?" she asked in her sweet tone.

"I was askin' ya if ya wanted to eat," he answered turning around "What were you staring at…oh." His eyes fixed on Seto Kaiba at a corner…with Rebecca Hopkins beside him, eating dinner.

Jounouchi leaned to Honda, whispering, "Check it out: it's the gold-digger." When Honda turned around to see, he had to keep from snickering.

Shizuka sighed. She would've been Kaiba's boyfriend if _she_ hadn't got to him first. Of course, Jounouchi doesn't know of her secret crush…but sooner or later, he will…maybe.

She pouted at the couple before her.

_I know your kind of girl  
__You only care about one thing  
__Who you've seen, or where you've been  
__Who's got money?_

Shizuka watched as Rebecca offered a spoon to Kaiba, in an attempt to feed him. He smirked, and spoke to her a bit—probably thanking her—before accepting the cake in his mouth. Shizuka's eyes narrowed.

It wasn't the first time Rebecca dated rich men; she'd broke Otogi and Siegfried already, and after Kaiba, she said she'll go for Pegasus. She'd heard from Yuugi, who Rebecca calls her "true love," much to both his and Anzu's dismay.

_I see that look in your eyes  
__It tells a million lies  
__But deep inside, I know why  
__You're talking to him_

They were doing it again: her blue eyes were gleaming with that horrible, sickening glow. Shizuka could almost shout at Kaiba for not seeing through her dirty trick. Kaiba, the all high-and-mighty President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, actually _thinks_ this girl really does love him! She giggled at the thought.

_I know what you're all about  
__I really hope he figures it out_

"Don't mind them, Shizuka," Anzu clapped a hand on her shoulder. "He'll have to notice sooner or later. I mean, Otogi and Siegfried found out."

"Not early enough," said Yuugi. "Rebecca left them broke. Good luck to them next time."

"Good luck to _you_," snapped Anzu, "she's gonna be stuck with you for the rest of your life."

"Yep," agreed Jounouchi and Honda.

Yuugi sighed.

_She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

"How long should we wait?" asked Shizuka. "Until Rebecca breaks Kaiba?"

"Takes a long time, maybe as long as Siegfried," answered Jounouchi. "Give them about…half a year or so."

"Half a year?!" repeated Shizuka. She'd have to wait for half a year until she gets Kaiba for herself?

_She's so good that you won't see it coming  
__She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
__You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
__Off to the next one_

"Longer if she _really_ wants to break him," said Honda, making the situation only worse. "Then after Pegasus…who else is Rebecca going after, Yuugi?"

"I only know Jean Claude Magnum and Rafael."

"Rafael?!" said Anzu. "I never knew he was rich."

"Yami said he was."

"Rebecca's one of the best in her game," said Jounouchi. "All I could say now is…good luck, Kaiba. I hope you figure it out."

_Off to the next one_

And they did wait, after Shizuka's birthday; they'd waited for one, two, three months. There was barely any change in Kaiba Corp, but when Shizuka met Mokuba one day, and asked him about Rebecca, he told her what was _really_ happening.

_She's gonna be the end of you  
__At least that's what they say  
__It's been a while  
__You're in denial  
__And now it's too late_

"He wouldn't listen, Shizuka!" he told her. "The company stocks are still high, but the family's going broke, and Seto won't admit it! He said to me, 'So what if I spoil her a bit? It isn't going to change anything.'"

"Seto isn't using any of the money, so, technically, it's really not his fault," corrected Shizuka. "If you haven't noticed what Rebecca was doing, or heard the rumors, you'd know she's a gold-digger by now."

"A—a _gold-digger_?! Since when?"

"Heard what happened to Black Crown and Schroeder Corporation? They're going down the gaming industry, because the owners were lending free money to a certain _someone_…"

_The way she looks it makes you hide  
__All the warning signs  
__Cause her blond hair and her blue eyes  
__It makes you wanna die_

"Hi!" Rebecca appeared before the two.

"Well, well, well, speak of the devil," Kaiba hooked an arm around his new girlfriend's waist.

"That's my line," growled Mokuba.

"We were just talking about you, Shizuka. We originally began with Yuugi, then to your brother, then to you!" Rebecca explained before whispering to Shizuka, "You're right, he _does_ think lowly of him."

"What are you doing out here on the streets?" asked Kaiba. "Not _dating_, are you?"

Mokuba crossed his arms. "I should ask you the same question. Who's running the company?"

"I'll only be out for less than an hour, Mokuba," answered Kaiba, with the usual cold air in his face. "Now, if you just excuse us…let's go, Rebecca." He tugged on Rebecca's arm, urging the both of them to leave.

_I know what she's all about  
__I really hope you figure it out_

"…Will he find out?" asked Mokuba.

"…Sooner or later…" answered Shizuka. "Just make sure you don't go broke first."

_She's one of those girls  
__Nothing but trouble  
__Just one look and now you're seeing double  
__Before you know it she'll be gone  
__Off to the next one  
__  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
__She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
__You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
__Off to the next one_

Taking Shizuka's words as advice, Mokuba gave his all in trying to manage to company while his brother was out doing whatever he did with Rebecca Hopkins. (As expected, he didn't come back to the company until after dusk that day.)

Shizuka went home, and lay on bed, just sleeping through. Kaiba was smart to beat Jounouchi, no denying that. But if he's _that_ dumb with women, he's not worth having after all. She'd decided that after seeing him with Rebecca that afternoon.

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
__She keeps playing around with your head  
__Playing around with your head_

Another three months later—

"And here's a game that Seto Kaiba had barely won," jeered Jounouchi. Kaiba ended up drinking with him after he broke up with Rebecca, but not before half of his money was gone. "That is, if it weren't for Mokuba. Who told him to help a guy like you?"

"Oniichan!" hissed, Shizuka, and then winked at Mokuba, and both resumed eating their desserts.

"I get it, okay?" growled Kaiba. "I found out Hopkins was after the money, so I broke up with her. Now she's with Pegasus; best of luck with him, end of story."

"Chill! It's fun seeing you like this!" Jounouchi gave Kaiba's back a hard slap, and the CEO coughed his beer out. "The Kaiba Corp President finally comes down to see things our way!"

"When the hell will you cut that out?" shouted Kaiba into Jounouchi's face, shaking his shoulders.

Anzu came and slapped Kaiba straight across the cheek. "Hands off Jounouchi, pauper!"

"You're the one to talk, Mazaki," Kaiba sneered at her.

"She gets her money easy," said Mokuba. "Loses it when bribing, wins it back by betting. It's business, not gold-digging. Right, Shizuka?"

_She's so insane, so insane  
__She's the one to blame  
__She's the one to blame_

Shizuka giggled, and stared shamelessly into Kaiba's foul gaze. "Rebecca's the one responsible," she answered. "She's the one who used up Kaiba-san's money, not him. But still," she paused to hold her laughs, "it's _his_ money, so…"

"Guess you should thank Mokuba for keeping the company running," suggested Honda, "but you couldn't _spend_ for him, can't you?" he and Jounouchi hooted with laughter. "Where _is_ Yuugi? He's missing all the fun!"

"He said he didn't want to come," answered Anzu, "that he didn't drink, and that he didn't think that rubbing it in was what he called fun."

"At least someone thinks the same," Mokuba sighed with relief.

_She's one of those girls  
__Nothing but trouble  
__Just one look and now you're seeing double  
__Before you know it she'll be gone  
__Off to the next one_

"We should do this more often, Kaiba," Jounouchi said outside the restaurant, he and Honda giving him another clap on the shoulder.

"Just you wait…I'll get the company rising in no time," Kaiba growled sinisterly. "C'mon, Mokuba."

"Take care of yourself, Mokuba," said Anzu and Shizuka, and after seeing his brother wave at the girls, Kaiba pulled recklessly on his arm.

"You think he's gonna be alright?" asked Shizuka.

"I think so; he's learned his lesson, I suppose," guaranteed Anzu.

"By the way, Shizuka…" Jounouchi approached his sister. "I saw a poster of Kaiba Corporation in your room; with _Kaiba's_ picture on it!"

_She's so good that you won't see it coming  
__She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
__You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
__Off to the next one_

She'd totally forgotten to take off that picture. "Oh, that? Um…Mokuba gave it to me as a present, said he couldn't get anything else at the last minute," she chuckled nervously.

Jounouchi shrugged. "Oh well. Best of luck with the corporation; for Mokuba's sake, at least." He waved a hand to friends before taking off. "I'm goin' home."

_Off to the next one_

"Yeah, me too…" Honda stretched his arms and yawned. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll take you home, Shizuka," said Anzu. "But before that…let's tell Yuugi everything."

_Off to the next one_

One whole year after the incident, Kaiba had kept his word: the corporation was on top again, but they were doing some hush-hush about a top-secret project. It's Shizuka's birthday again, and she, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu came over to Yuugi's house for the day, and he came running into the living room with the newspaper.

"Rebecca's been discovered!" He slammed the broadsheet onto the table, the head story saying that a current "live-in employee" of Pegasus Crawford was found hacking into his money vaults and stealing from him.

"So much for the jackpot," Anzu remarked, "but with all that money, she wouldn't have robbed him of that much, considering Peagaus has got Industrial Illusions companies worldwide."

"Guess everybody knows Rebecca's reputation right now," Shizuka giggled. "Poor girl will come crying to Yuugi by the time she gets back."

"I kinda hoped she'd still be strong enough to break Magnum, though," said Jounouchi. "After what that idiot did to Mai in Battle City…"

"Where _is_ Mai?" asked Honda. "Last I heard, she's with Wong in China, tag-dueling the Meikyuu guys."

"If she damned eloped with Magnum, I'm gonna kill her!" said Jounouchi. "After our engagement, too!"

"WHAT?!" everybody shrieked. "YOU'RE ENGAGED??"

* * *

**Closing Remarks:** …Wow, I never thought I'd add a polarshipping (Jounouchi x Mai) hint in the end…I really am crazy. Originally, this fic should be based on "Girlfriend," but seeing Kaiba is a rich guy, and Rebecca fits Avril's gold-digger perfectly (blond hair, blue eyes), change of plans. Very special thanks to coincidence, Avril Lavigne for the song, and of course for _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Without the cooperation of each, this story would never have existed.


End file.
